


Divorce

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bingo, Challenge: landcomm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: The guys have great weekend plans when Casey suddenly gets a phone call





	Divorce

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 'free space' of a bingo

When Casey came back into the living room, Zeke needed only one short glance to know it. Anger rose up in him. He knew that Casey loved the job as a freelance photographer for the traveling magazine, but his bosses demanded too much. Casey had a right to his private life; they had made plans for this weekend, and Zeke wasn't willing to accept it that it someone would ruin it again.

„Zeke, I'm sorry..."

Annoyed he shook his head.  
„No, not again," he hissed, louder than planned.  
„Case, it's about time that you make some things clear. You are working for them, but you are not their slave. They can't expect you to give up your own plans again and again."

Casey sighed.  
„No, it's not that, this time it has nothing to do with the magazine. It was my mom."

„Ähm... Your mom? What's happened?"  
Zeke frowned surprised. When was the last time that Casey's mother had called him? Last Christmas? A secret call, while Casey's father was not around. The man had kicked his son out of the house the moment he did find out that Casey had different plans for his life. Artschool in San Francisco. Moving together with a guy, a guy he loved. Zeke wasn't sure what had been worse for the hard-line guy. But since three years he refused to talk even a word with his son. And he demanded that his wife, Casey's mother, did the same.

Casey dropped down on a chair, looking pretty devastated.  
„It seems as if my dad has left her. Mom says he meets this young woman for quite a while already. And obviously, she was not the first."  
His voice was shaking, and Zeke went into the kitchen area to grab a soda.

„Here. Looks as if you can need it."

„Thanks."  
Casey clutched the glass but didn't sip. Tears were sparkling in his eyes.  
„She has... she has gotten the divorce papers today. He leaves her because of a girl barely older than I am? How can he do that? They are married for almost twenty years."

Zeke dropped onto the couch opposite his boyfriend, not sure what he could say. To be honest, he couldn't understand Casey's shock. Mr. Connor might be his biological father, and he had raised him, but he had never been a dad for him. From the beginning, he had tried to press him into a role, not caring about it, how much Casey had been pinched by this. He was not a sports ass; he didn't like fishing and camping trips; instead of this he was a dreamer, he loved books and chess and his camera. Thanks to Mr. Brown, his art teacher, who discovered his talent soon and encouraged him to use it, he had finally dared to go his own way.

But Zeke knew how hard the decision had been to leave his parents behind. Casey loved them, especially his mother. And maybe his mother loved him, too, in her way. Even more difficult to understand why she never did stand up for her son. Why she hold on to a marriage which had long stopped to be one. Why she only dared it to stay in contact with Casey secretly.

„What shall I do now, Zeke, what shall I do? She sounded so calm, but I guess she only tries to hide her true feelings from me. She always did that; she thought I wouldn't recognize it when she secretly cried in her room."

Inwardly Zeke cringed; it just wasn't fair that Casey got roped into this drama, it had been hard enough for him, and finally he had found his place in life where he just could be happy. But he knew him well enough to know that there was only one answer to his question.

„You should better go, repack your suitcase. In the meantime, I will call the airport."

Casey looked up, blinking his tears away.  
„What do you mean?"

„Shorts and t-shirt are not the best choices for Ohio at the moment. I've heard, it's raining nonstop there since a week already."

„Ohio?"

„Case!"  
Zeke put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuring.  
„You know, I would prefer to go to Florida for the next two weeks as planned. And I hate the thought that Herrington will bring back a lot of bad memories for you. But I also know, that you love your mother and that you want to be with her, to help her through this mess.

So Ohio is the only right choice for you now."

Casey kept quiet for a long while.  
„I was always sure that I would never go back there again," he finally whispered.  
„I've hated the town, you know, the close-mindedness of the people around, I've even hated my home sometimes.

When I go back now, Zeke, I can only do this when you come with me. Maybe my mom needs me, but I will need you to be strong enough to face all this again."

Zeke could see the uneasiness, almost fear in his eyes and breathed in deeply to calm himself down.  
„What do you think, you stupid shit," he murmured and placed a kiss on Casey's cheek.  
Never before he had loved someone so much like him and he would do all to see him smiling again. Because his smile was something special and he deserved it to be happy.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for Lands_of Magic (Landcomm on Dreamwidth, round 1)


End file.
